


fallaces sunt rerum species

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 8tracks, Black Widow - Freeform, Fanmix, Gen, Music, marvel fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The men in the room suddenly realized that they didn’t want to know her better. She was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful: something to be admired from a distance, not up close.” <i>Good Omens</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	fallaces sunt rerum species

**Author's Note:**

> I have not actually read _Good Omens_ , but I love that quote

  1. Blindness – Metric
  2. Tiptoe – Imagine Dragons
  3. Blackbird – Crosby, Stills & Nash
  4. Après Moi – Regina Spektor
  5. Brilliant Disguise – Bruce Springsteen
  6. Sweetest Thing – U2
  7. Bulletproof – La Roux
  8. Maria – Blondie
  9. She’s A Genius – Jet
  10. Wrapped Around Your Finger – The Police
  11. Seven Devils – Florence + the Machine



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/fallaces-sunt-rerum-species) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgfVQicCR3Ra_-pIUO2_KN-B)


End file.
